1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a first type of mower which comprises a cutting mechanism which extends, during work, crosswise to a direction of work; a hitching structure for connection to a power-driven vehicle; a support beam connected at a first end to the hitching structure by a first hinge having a first forwardly directed geometric axis, and connected at a second end to the cutting mechanism with a second hinge having a second forwardly directed geometric axis, the first hinge being able to pivot in relation to the hitching structure around a third upwardly directed geometric axis; and a retaining element extending at least approximately in a vertical plane directed in the direction of work and placed between the support beam and the hitching structure for preventing, under normal work conditions, a pivoting of the support beam around the third geometric axis, a connection of the retaining element to the support beam extending during work at a height lower than that of the first geometric axis of the first hinge.
The present invention also relates to a second type of mower which comprises a cutting mechanism which extends, during work, crosswise to a direction of work; a hitching structure for connection to a power-driven vehicle; a support beam connected at a first end to the hitching structure by a first hinge having a first forwardly directed geometric axis, and connected at a second end to the cutting mechanism with a second hinge having a second forwardly directed geometric axis, the first hinge being able to pivot in relation to the hitching structure around a third upwardly directed geometric axis; and a retaining element placed between the support beam and the hitching structure for preventing, under normal work conditions, a pivoting of the support beam around the third geometric axis, a connection of the retaining element to the support beam extending during work at least approximately at the same height or above the geometric axis of the first hinge.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In related mowers the support beam of the mower is held in its work position, in relation to the hitching structure, by a safety tie rod. This safety tie rod extends forward, parallel to the direction of work, up to the hitching structure, preventing under normal work conditions the pivoting backward of the support beam, therefore of the cutting mechanism, around a third axis directed vertically.
Related mowers also comprise a load-lightening spring that extends between the upper part of the hitching structure and the support beam. Advantageously, this load-lightening spring makes it possible to reduce the force with which the cutting mechanism rests on the ground during work.